One Evening
by steampunkqueen2489
Summary: Bumblebee is upset about something... Sorry, horrible summary. Please read anyway. Speedy x Bumblebee


It was evening at Titans Tower East. Speedy was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine. He looked out the window at the night sky. It was always cloudy at night in Steel City. The moon was hardly ever visible. As he turned his attention back to the magazine, Bumblebee walked into the room, wearing her yellow robe and her curly black hair was hanging down.

"Hey, Karen." Speedy said.

"Hey." was all she said, quickly and barely audible. She began fumbling around in the kitchen. The way she answered made him look up from his magazine.

"Kar?" he said, standing up and laying the magazine on the table. She looked at him, shirtless, wearing only red pants with a yellow stripe up each side, his emerald eyes focused on her. She quickly turned back around, feeling as if she could cry at any moment. She shut her eyes, try to stay calm. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Speedy's face.

"Roy..." she said, turning around to face him.

"Karen," he said, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm going to bed." she said, shoving him away and walking down the corridor to her quarters. He knew she was lying. He could tell something was wrong. He knew it. This is how she acts when she's upset about something. He walked down the corridor and banged on the door to her quarters.

"Karen!" he yelled.

"Leave me alone, Roy! I'm sleeping!" Bumblebee yelled.

"Karen, don't you tell me nothing's wrong because I know you're lying! I'm not leaving until you tell me what it is." Speedy said. Bumblebee said nothing. She hoped he would just leave her alone if he thought she was sleeping or even ignoring him.

"Is it me and Cheshire?" he asked. The mention of her name felt like a stab to the chest. She walked over and opened the door. She punched him in the chest.

"How dare you mention her name to me!" she yelled, banging on his bare chest with her fists. Suddenly, she stopped and put her head on his chest, looking down at the floor. Tears began streaming down her cheeks, falling to the floor.

"How could you?" she sobbed.

"Karen..." he said softly, pulling her into his arms. She didn't resist, didn't move at all. Her chest was still heaving, her body wracked with sobs.

"How could you?" she said again, barely audible this time.

"Karen," he said, tilting her face up so that her eyes met his, "she was a one time thing. She tried to kill me, and probably still would. I don't love her. I don't even like her. It was a mistake. I don't know why I did it but I did, and no matter how much I want to, and I do, I can't change it. I can only be sorry, and I truly am sorry. The truth is, I love you, Karen, and even if you don't forgive me, I'll still love you." She looked at him. She'd never seen such a solemn expression on his face, never seen him so sad, and his usually bright green eyes didn't seem so bright. Suddenly, she felt like a jerk.

"I'm sorry, Roy." she said.

"Sorry. Sorry for what?" Speedy asked.

"For being mad at you, for over reacting." Bumblebee answered.

"You didn't over react. You had every right to be mad. I'd even understand if you never forgave me. But, don't you ever think that she means more to me than you, because she doesn't. She means nothing to me, never did. She was a one time fling. You are my teammate, my friend, my true love. You always have been." Speedy said. Bumblebee smiled. Speedy smiled, too.

"I love you, Roy." Bumblebee said.

"I love you, too, Karen." Speedy said. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. It took him by surprise. He did nothing at first, but then he kissed her back. She stepped back, breaking the kiss and untied her robe. Smiling, she slipped off, letting it fall to the floor, revealing her black bra and black lace panties. She took his hand and pulled him into her room, and he shut the door behind them.

~I didn't go into details after that. lol. What they were referring to was Speedy having a kid with Cheshire, because they did in the comics. However, Speedy x Bumblebee 4 ever!!!! lol. Seriously, Speedy x Bumblebee is one of my favorite couples. Well, I hope you enjoyed the story. :D


End file.
